Fool me twice
by toxic64
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle deal with the consequences of Xena's past while battling an insidious foe. Second part of Fool me once...


TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. DUNGEON - DAY

Xena and Gabrielle lie on the grungy floor unconscious and

without their weapons. They're chained up.

Xena awakes with a stir. She looks pissed. She tries to

free herself from her chains by pulling on them. The

rattling wakes Gabrielle. She looks at their surroundings,

groggy.

GABRIELLE

Where are we?

XENA

Dungeon.

Gabrielle realizes they're in chains.

GABRIELLE

What's happened?

XENA

Yleina played us. She had her men

knock us out. Why -- I don't know.

Gabrielle sits up. She sees a large group of warriors

building something through a window with bars. Xena notices.

XENA

What do you see?

GABRIELLE

A lot of warriors.

XENA

Can you tell how many?

GABRIELLE

Hmm... hundreds, maybe thousands.

A beat as Xena grimaces.

XENA

We gotta get outta these chains.

YLEINA (O.S.)

Don't worry. You'll be out of them

soon enough.

And in walks YLEINA with about a dozen men.

XENA

What are you up to?

YLEINA

That's none of your business.

GABRIELLE

Why are you doing this? We were

trying to help you.

Yleina looks at Gabrielle, rueful.

YLEINA

I know. I really wished I could

have left you out of this.

(turns to face Xena)

But as for you, Xena... I owe you

nothing but pain. My mother may

have forgiven you, but I haven't.

My people had it pretty bad under

Augustus' rule, but when Livia came

into power -- you know, your

daughter -- well let's just say we

thought we knew what pain was

before she came along.

(bitter smile)

Like mother, like daughter. I

didn't have to work hard to

convince you to come with me at

all. All it took was a sob story

about how I was one of your victims

from the past and you fell for it.

XENA

You're not a victim.

YLEINA

That's right, I'm not.

Yleina throws a cruel smile Gabrielle's way.

YLEINA

(to her men)

Take them outside.

Yleina's men go for Xena and Gabrielle as :

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. TORTURE AREA - DAY

Yleina's men drag Xena and Gabrielle towards a smorgasbord of

dangerous contraptions. There are four wooden ponies here as

well.

Yleina walks up behind her men.

YLEINA

Chain Gabrielle up.

Several men chain Gabrielle to a wooden pony. Xena watches,

silently afraid for her partner. Yleina watches Xena. She

smiles.

YLEINA

Position Xena so she can watch.

The men do as they're told. Xena struggles, but she has a

dozen men holding her down.

YLEINA

Do it.

A man rips Gabrielle's skirt off. She tries to break free of

her restraints, but can't.

A man moves to touch her.

GABRIELLE

Don't touch me! No! Don't --

He smacks her. He then proceeds to rape and beat her along

with another man (O.S.). We hear Gabrielle's screams

throughout the beating and rape.

GABRIELLE

XENA!!!

Xena becomes enraged. She struggles against her captors,

even knocking a few around, but she fails again. It's

certainly not for lack of effort because Xena put up one

helluva fight; she just has too many men on her.

Yleina watches Xena through out Gabrielle's ordeal, smiling

at her.

EXT. TORTURE AREA - LATER

Gabrielle lies on the ground, battered and bloodied, and for

all intents and purposes, dead.

Xena looks at her body, heartbroken, as she's being forced on

a wooden pony by several men.

One of the men moves to strip Xena of her clothing when:

YLEINA

No! I'm doing this one.

The man backs off.

Yleina grabs a spear, heads for Xena. Xena's eyes widen ever

so slightly. She still puts the ool in cool.

Yleina continues toward Xena, then stops when she's a few

inches from her. She looks at the spearhead, fondles it.

YLEINA

Even I'm not that sadistic.

She snaps the spearhead off with her hand and continues

toward Xena.

EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER

Xena screams so loudly that she causes the birds in the trees

to come flying out.

EXT. ROADSIDE - DAY

Yleina and her men ride along. They toss Xena and

Gabrielle's bodies out onto the road without pause.

Xena and Gabrielle's bodies roll down a hill by the road.

EXT. LAKESIDE - CONTINUOUS

Xena and Gabrielle's bodies land. They both look like

goners.

A wolf comes strutting over to them. He sniffs Xena's foot.

This prompts Xena to kick him in the chest, sending him

flying into the lake.

Xena comes to, grabs her head. She sees Gabrielle a couple

of feet away from her, unconscious. She crawls to her.

XENA

Gabrielle? Gabrielle?

Xena grabs Gabrielle's wrist. Checks for a pulse. She looks

relieved.

Gabrielle comes to. Xena tries to hold her. Gabrielle pulls

away. Xena looks hurt.

GABRIELLE

(surprised)

We're alive.

XENA

They probably thought they beat us

to death.

GABRIELLE

(rubs head)

Sure feels like they did.

Xena looks at Gabrielle as though she's sorry for something.

XENA

I'm so sorry, Gabrielle. I was so

focused on trying to make amends

for my past that I nearly got us

both killed.

Xena tries to put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder for

support, but much to Xena's chagrin, Gabrielle pulls away

again.

GABRIELLE

This isn't your fault. You were

just trying to do the right thing.

Yleina took advantage of that.

Xena stands up. She tries to help Gabrielle do the same, but

gets a:

GABRIELLE

I can do it myself.

And she does.

XENA

We have to get to Rome.

GABRIELLE

Why?

XENA

To check out Yleina's story. If

I'm right, then Yleina was lying

about Claudius attacking Brittania,

which means that Rome may be in

trouble.

Xena sets off. Gabrielle follows behind her.

GABRIELLE

Wait, let me get this straight: you

wanna help Rome?

Xena stops. Gabrielle's question gives her pause.

XENA

Yeah, yeah, I guess I do. Boy,

there really is a first time for

everything.

The girls keep on.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE - DAY

Various people go by chatting and conducting their business.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - PRIVATE BATH HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

CLAUDIUS, a man in his late thirties/early forties and his

wife, AGRIPPINA (she has long, red hair) , who looks a decade

younger are locked in a passionate kiss, the water covering

their unmentionables.

A SHADOWY FIGURE wearing a black cloak watches them from

behind some pillars.

A beat and they break their embrace. Footsteps can be heard

in the background. They're not the Shadowy figure's, but

they do make him take off in a hurry.

A MESSENGER (owner of the footsteps) comes in. Claudius

looks angry.

CLAUDIUS

How dare you enter my bath without

announcing yourself.

MESSENGER

I'm sorry, emperor Claudius. I

have a message for you. It's from

Xena.

Agrippina's jaw drops, but she covers quickly. Claudius

takes the scroll from the Messenger.

CLAUDIUS

Leave.

The messenger bows, then goes.

Claudius opens the scroll.

AGRIPPINA

What does it say?

SERIES OF SHOTS

1) Xena tending to Gabrielle's wounds on a boat.

2) Gabrielle tending to Xena's wounds.

3) Xena and Gabrielle shop for new clothes in a Roman shop

(their wounds are completely healed).

END SERIES OF SHOTS

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - MEETING HALL - DAY

It's very opulent and plush. Claudius and Agrippina sit in

awe-inspirirng thrones.

Xena and Gabrielle enter. Xena's wearing an outfit similar

to the one she wore in the Herc trilogy. The difference: no

cape. She only has a sword.

Gabrielle wears a short black sport top and matching skirt.

She carries chobos in lieu of her sais.

Also of note: Xena and Gabrielle don't stand as close to each

other as they usually do.

CLAUDIUS

(smiles)

We were wondering when you two

would arrive. You sent word that

you had some important news to

discuss with us.

XENA

Yes. I think it's safe to say

that Britannia is planning to

attack Rome.

Agrippina gasps.

XENA

What?

CLAUDIUS

Brittania's already attacked. Not

Rome directly, but lands we occupy

in Britannia. Suetonius Paulinus

recently informed me that Londinium

was taken by the rebels.

Claudius and Agrippina's son, NERO, enters. He's a strapping

young man of fourteen.

NERO

Father, you --

He eyes Xena and Gabrielle, with emphasis on Gabrielle. He

smiles when he sees her.

NERO

I'm sorry, I didn't know you had

company.

CLAUDIUS

It's alright. You can stay. Xena,

Gabrielle, this is my son, Nero.

NERO

(smiling at Gabrielle)

It's nice to meet you.

They smile and nod his way.

CLAUDIUS

(to Xena)

Do you know who's behind these

attacks?

XENA

You mean you don't know?

CLAUDIUS

(shakes head)

I'm afraid not. I know the Britons

don't like being under our rule,

especially after Livia, but I've

taken great pains to rectify the

situation.

GABRIELLE

Have you given them their country

back?

A beat to indicate Claudius has not. Gabrielle looks

disappointed.

XENA

Yleina is responsible for the

attacks.

Agrippina is taken aback by the mention of the name. Xena

notices. Claudius doesn't look like he recognizes the name.

CLAUDIUS

I'm sorry, I've never heard of her.

XENA

She's one of Boadicea's daughters.

A beat, then:

CLAUDIUS

Oh yes, now I remember. I thought

both of them died when they were

forced into slavery. At least

that's what I was always told. Is

it possible that it's an imposter?

XENA

No. She looks too much like her

mother.

That's not what Claudius wanted to hear.

CLAUDIUS

And the other one -- is she still

alive?

XENA

I don't know, but I think your wife

might have an idea.

Everyone's eyes fall on a stunned Agrippina.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - MEETING HALL - DAY

Where we left off.

AGRIPPINA

I don't know what you're talking

about.

XENA

Yes you do, I saw your face.

CLAUDIUS

Xena, you're being ridiculous. How

would Agrippina know anything about

Boadicea's other daughter?

NERO

I think you need to leave now,

Xena.

Xena doesn't budge an inch. She just keeps looking at

Agrippina.

XENA

You, your husband, and your son are

gonna lose everything unless you

come clean with me.

NERO

Enough.

Nero draws his sword. Xena isn't concerned at all by this.

Nero advances toward Xena. Gabrielle comes to her defense.

XENA

Stay outta this, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle backs away.

Xena steadies herself for a fight. Claudius looks fed up.

CLAUDIUS

Guards!

We hear footsteps.

AGRIPPINA

(to Xena)

Alright, I'll tell you everything!

Everybody, just calm down.

The guards enter. Claudius gestures for them to leave, and

they do.

XENA

Alright, Agrippina, let's have it.

AGRIPPINA

I'm Boadicea's other daughter.

Everyone's jaw drops, save for Xena's. Claudius in

particular is flabbergasted.

CLAUDIUS

I... you never --

AGRIPPINA

I know how Romans feel about

Britons.

Claudius looks hurt.

CLAUDIUS

You could've been from Gaul and it

wouldn't have mattered to me. I

love you.

Agrippina's touched.

CLAUDIUS

Have you told me your real name?

AGRIPPINA

Agrippina is my real name. Now. I

was born as Callia, the eldest

daughter of Boadicea and

Prastaugus. One of my masters

didn't like my slave name, so he

changed it. Sometimes, I'd forget

my name used to be Callia and I

used to be a princess, then when

I'd be washing the floors, or

performing some other slave duty,

I'd remember.

Claudius, Gabrielle, and Nero go all softie; Xena seems

unmoved.

NERO

Oh, mother --

XENA

Have you had any contact with your

sister since you parted ways?

AGRIPPINA

No. No, she never had much use for

me. I wasn't much of a fighter

like her and my parents. Though

back when we were slaves she used

to always talk about taking back

the West Midlands. Our grandmother

died there.

Claudius looks frightened.

CLAUDIUS

Suetonius Paulinus was right. He

had informed me that a string of

attacks have been made by some

woman and her army, and that he

thinks they'll be hitting the West

Midlands soon.

NERO

Father, surely this can't be that

much of a problem. How big of a

threat can a former slave be?

AGRIPPINA

Don't talk about your aunt that

way.

XENA

That former slave has an army of

over a hundred-thousand.

Everyone, save for Xena and Gabrielle, is taken aback.

CLAUDIUS

(to Agrippina)

Maybe if she knew you and Nero were

here, and happy, she'd change her

mind.

XENA

No, she won't.

AGRIPPINA

Xena's right. Yleina has her heart

set on defending our people.

Claudius looks even more fearful.

XENA

Claudius, if you give me control of

your men in Britannia, I can stop

Yleina.

Nero snorts at Xena's request.

CLAUDIUS

Yes, of course. Suetonius is on

his way to the West Midlands. I'll

send word to him that you're coming

and he's to give you complete

control.

NERO

Father, you can't be serious.

You're going to give Suetonius and

his men orders to follow Xena, a

woman who has shown nothing but

contempt for Rome?

(off Xena's look)

Yes, I've read about your dealings

with Pompey, Crassus, and Caesar,

not to mention what you did to

Caligula.

CLAUDIUS

That's enough. Xena did a good

thing by getting rid of Caligula.

The man was a raving lunatic, you

saw so yourself.

Xena sneers in Nero's direction before she and Gabrielle turn

to leave. They stop when:

CLAUDIUS

Xena?

XENA

(turns around)

Yes?

CLAUDIUS

How'd you get involved in all of

this, anyway?

A beat.

XENA

It doesn't matter.

Xena and Gabrielle walk off.

INT. BOAT - ROOM - NIGHT

Xena sharpens her sword. Gabrielle writes on her scroll.

She looks at Xena.

GABRIELLE

Do you trust Callia?

XENA

I'm not sure yet. Yleina fed us a

load of horse manure and look what

happened. Callia could be doing the

same thing.

GABRIELLE

Everything Yleina said about her

past seems to be true. She just

lied about her intentions.

XENA

No. She told us her sister was

dead.

GABRIELLE

She said that an ex-slave told her

that.

(off Xena's look)

I'm not being naive. I'm just

saying there's a possibility that a

mistaken ex-slave could've told her

that.

XENA

I don't buy it.

GABRIELLE

What I don't get is how someone

like Claudius ended up with Callia.

Granted, she used to be royalty,

but he didn't know that. He

thought she really was just a

slave.

XENA

You can't help who you fall in love

with.

Xena and Gabrielle share a knowing look.

GABRIELLE

Are we doing the right thing,

helping Rome?

XENA

Of course we are. After what

Yleina did -- you shouldn't even

have to ask.

GABRIELLE

I'm not saying what Yleina did to

us wasn't wrong; I know it was,

but...

XENA

But what?

GABRIELLE

She did lose everything and it is

Rome's fault. Under different

circumstances, we'd be helping her

free her people, but because of

what she did to us --

XENA

She had her chance. We were

willing to help her and she

brutalized us for hours.

Everything bad that happens to her

she deserves. I can't believe this

is even an issue.

GABRIELLE

I know, but --

XENA

If you don't wanna fight, you don't

have to.

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder for support.

XENA

I'll understand.

Gabrielle removes Xena's hand from her shoulder and walks

away from her. Xena looks like she's about to cry.

GABRIELLE

I can't let you fight alone.

XENA

I won't be alone. I'll have

several Roman legions backing me

up.

GABRIELLE

That's not what I meant.

XENA

(half-smile)

I know.

Gabrielle turns to face Xena and returns the half-smile.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Claudius and Agrippina lie in bed. Claudius is asleep.

Agrippina's awake, looking up at the ceiling.

She looks disturbed by something, looks over at the knocked

out Claudius. She gets out of bed, heads for the door...

CLAUDIUS (O.S.)

Where are you going?

Agrippina stops dead in her tracks. She turns to face

Claudius.

AGRIPPINA

I was going for a walk. I can't

sleep.

Claudius sits up.

CLAUDIUS

Would you like to talk?

AGRIPPINA

About what?

CLAUDIUS

About what? You just found out

that your sister is alive and

planning to attack us.

AGRIPPINA

Oh. I suppose that was a bit of a

shocker, wasn't it?

CLAUDIUS

More than a bit, I'd say. Were you

and your sister close?

AGRIPPINA

We were... once upon a time.

CLAUDIUS

So you wouldn't mind if she died?

AGRIPPINA

I'm not sure I follow.

CLAUDIUS

Well Xena's after her... I don't

know if you're familiar with her

past --

AGRIPPINA

I'm well aware of what Xena does

and has done.

CLAUDIUS

Then I think you know as well as I

do that Yleina is a dead woman.

AGRIPPINA

Think so, huh?

CLAUDIUS

Of course. Did you see Xena's face

when she came here? I was worried

my head was on the chopping block.

Agrippina looks broken.

CLAUDIUS

I'd ask Xena to spare her for your

sake, but she's too much of a

danger to Rome. Besides, I don't

think Xena would anyway.

She turns to leave, somewhat distraught.

CLAUDIUS

Now where are you going?

AGRIPPINA

I think Nero should know that he

may be losing an aunt.

Agrippina exits.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - NERO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nero sits on his bed, playing his fiddle. There's a knock at

the door.

He opens it. It's Agrippina. She enters, closes the door

behind her.

They look at each other, longing in their eyes. Nero takes

Agrippina in his arms and they kiss.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - NERO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nero and Agrippina break their kiss.

NERO

You're the best mother in the

world.

AGRIPPINA

And don't you forget it. Did you

do what I asked?

NERO

Yes, ma'am. Xena and her

girlfriend aren't gonna know what

hit 'em.

Agrippina kisses Nero.

AGRIPPINA

Good boy. Hopefully they die this

time.

NERO

I like the blonde one.

(stroking his flute)

She seems so pure and chaste.

Agrippina seems a little disturbed, but Nero doesn't notice.

AGRIPPINA

Stop it, you're gonna make me

jealous.

NERO

You've already made me jealous.

AGRIPPINA

(sighs)

Not this again.

NERO

I hate seeing you with Claudius.

AGRIPPINA

I told you it's all a part of my

plan. I promise you this won't be

going on much longer. After we've

washed our hands clean of Claudius

and Xena, we'll go after Livia.

Now, forget about the blonde, she's

worm food.

Agrippina turns to leave. Nero grabs her.

NERO

You mean we're not gonna...

Nero smiles. A beat as Agrippina catches on. She returns

Nero's smile.

She kisses him. They fall back onto his bed.

INT. BASEMENT - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

A younger Agrippina fast asleep on a cold floor. A hand

comes into view, shakes her awake. It's Yleina. They

whisper throughout this scene.

AGRIPPINA

What's going on?

YLEINA

I'm leaving, and I want you to come

with me.

AGRIPPINA

Are you crazy? Do you even

remember what happened the last

time we tried to escape?

YLEINA

I don't care. I can't stay here

anymore.

AGRIPPINA

You're being silly. What will you

do to take care of yourself?

YLEINA

I...

Agrippina's words register in Yleina's mind.

YLEINA

You're not coming with me, are you?

Tears well up in Agrippina's eyes.

AGRIPPINA

I want to. The gods know how much I

want to... but they also know how

much I want to live.

Yleina hugs Agrippina.

YLEINA

Take care of yourself.

Yleina moves over to a trap door.

AGRIPPINA

Yleina, you're... you're really

going to leave me?

They share a look that would beak anyone's heart. Yleina

opens the trap door, then goes down its entrance, leaving a

distraught Agrippina to watch.

EXT. CAMPSITE - NIGHT (PRESENT)

Yleina sits by the fire, looking into it, pensive. She has

Xena's chakram attached to her and her (Xena) sword by her

side.

In the background we can see a grand feast going on and we

can hear campfire songs.

A SOLDIER (late 50s) comes into frame. He bows.

SOLDIER

May I join you?

Yleina nods. He takes a seat next to her.

SOLDIER

If your mother were alive, she'd be

very proud of you.

YLEINA

You think so?

SOLDIER

I know so.

Yleina looks like she disagrees.

SOLDIER

What you're doing -- fighting

against Rome to get our country

back -- your mother would be doing

it herself if she were alive.

Yleina says nothing. She just keeps looking at the fire.

SOLDIER

I have something for you.

The Soldier hands Yleina a piece of parchment. She reads it.

She looks alarmed. The Soldier notices.

SOLDIER

Something wrong?

Yleina shakes her head.

YLEINA

No.

(beat)

You were one of the men in my

mother's army, weren't you?

SOLDIER

Yes, I was.

YLEINA

What was she like in battle?

SOLDIER

Amazing. I've never seen anyone --

male or female -- fight so fiercely

in my entire life. Except for your

father. Your parents were two of

the bravest people I've ever met.

They always did the right thing.

Yleina keeps looking at the fire. Her look is maudlin.

YLEINA

Tell me more about my parents...

when they were in battle.

EXT. SUETONIUS' CAMPSITE - DAY

SUETONIUS PAULINIUS is a middle-aged, hardened man with a

superiority complex and racist beliefs. He's surrounded by

his men (ten thousand).

SUETONIUS

Those filthy Britons think that

just because they've won a few

battles that they've defeated us.

Ignorant fools! No one in the

known world is capable of defeating

the Romans!

XENA (O.S.)

Nice speech.

Suetonius turns to see Xena glaring at him, and Gabrielle by

her side, looking slightly bothered.

One of Suetonius' men pulls back his bow (equipped with

arrow), aims it at Xena and Gabrielle.

Suetonius puts up his hand to stop him. Xena and Gabrielle

approach.

SUETONIUS

You must be Xena. I've always

wanted to meet you. You're

infamous amongst us Romans.

XENA

Oh, goodie.

(looking at Suetonius'

men)

Where are the rest of your men?

SUETONIUS

This is the most I could gather.

XENA

(sighs)

Are you ready to go?

SUETONIUS

(smug)

First, we need to establish some

rules: I'm in control of these men.

They take orders from me and me

only. And you are to work under

me. You don't make a move without

my say so. Understood?

Xena stares at him a beat. Suetonius smiles.

Xena grabs him by the throat. Suetonius' men draw their

weapons, ready to attack.

XENA

(to men)

Move and he dies.

The men hold their fire.

XENA

(to Suetonius)

I want the scroll Claudius sent to

you.

SUETONIUS

(struggling to speak)

It's in my pouch.

Xena lowers her eyes to find a pouch hanging on Suetonius'

belt. She rips it off and shoves Suetonius to the ground.

Suetonius gasps for air.

SUETONIUS

(under his breath)

Filthy Greeks.

Xena looks like she heard it, but she does nothing about it.

She opens the pouch and pulls out the scroll. She reads it.

XENA

Hmm... according to Claudius, the

emperor, I'm in control of these

men.

Suetonius gets up, rubs his throat.

SUETONIUS

(through gritted teeth)

Right. How could I have missed

that?

(to men)

Xena's in charge.

XENA

Good to have that settled. Let's

go.

EXT. FOREST 2 - DAY

Xena, Gabrielle, Suetonius, and the men ride through.

XENA

(to Suetonius)

How much longer until we get to the

West Midlands?

SUETONIUS

Not much longer. Should be there

any second.

We hear something whizzing through the air, triggering Xena's

spidey senses. Gabrielle catches on.

GABRIELLE

What is it?

Xena's chakram comes outta nowhere, nearly taking Gabrielle's

face off. Xena catches it.

XENA

Everybody, shields!

The Romans follow Xena's orders. Xena and Gabrielle each

have their own shields.

A beat and Xena and co. are flooded with arrows.

Another beat and Yleina swoops down on her enemies. Xena

spots them.

XENA

Brace yourselves!

Yleina's army is around the two-hundred thousand mark. It's

mixed with true warriors and civilians.

Xena charges with her men and a huge fight erupts.

XENA

Slices through a warrior with her chakram, then puts it on

her belt. She spins and cuts down a warrior behind her with

her sword (she drew it during the spin). She spins again and

decapitates a warrior. She sees...

YLEINA

Their eyes lock, each set full of fury and hatred for the

other.

We move over to...

GABRIELLE

She has a short sword (chobos in her boots). She's parrying

with a warrior on horseback. She manages to disarm him and

knock him off his horse.

XENA

Flips her sword to stab the warrior behind her in the chest.

THE WARRIOR

Falls off his horse, dead.

XENA

Leaps out of her saddle to kick two warriors in front of her.

They go flying back.

YLEINA

kicks ass too. Two warriors charge her at the same time.

She brings her sword (Boadicea's old sword actually. It

should also be noted that she has Xena's sword on her side)

down on one, then the other, killing them both.

She follows that move with a backflip that unseats two

oncoming warriors.

SUETONIUS

May be a bad guy, but he's not a bad warrior. He dukes it

out with two warriors at the same time. He makes short work

of them.

GABRIELLE

Unseats another warrior from his horse with a kick to the

chest.

YLEINA

Now has a javelin. She rushes several warriors, skewering

them all. She drops her javelin, draws her swords and spins

to slit the throat of the warrior behind her.

She notices something off to her side.

YLEINA'S POV - Suetonius killing the Soldier she was talking

to at the campsite.

ON YLEINA

She sees red. She makes her way over to Suetonius when:

XENA

Swings her sword backward, decapitating a warrior coming up

behind her. She looks around and sees that Yleina's side is

winning.

XENA

Retreat! Head for the hills!

Xena cuts down another warrior.

Xena's retreat call creates an even larger chasm between her

and Gabrielle, preventing her from reaching her friend.

XENA

Gabrielle?!

Gabrielle hears Xena's voice and makes her way to her. As

they head for the hills:

XENA

Stick close to me.

GABRIELLE

I can take care of myself.

Xena and her men cut through some of Yleina's men to make

their way to the hills.

Yleina watches them as they ride away. She spots Suetonius

as one of her soldiers rides past her, carrying a spear. She

stops him.

YLEINA

Give me your spear.

He does while Yleina watches Suetonius the way a hawk watches

his prey. She takes the spear and throws it at Suetonius

with enough force to move a mountain.

The spear soars through the air and bursts through Suetonius'

chest. He falls off his horse.

His men see his defeat as does Xena and Gabrielle. Xena

looks back at Yleina as if to say "This doesn't end here."

Yleina gives Xena a sweet smile in return.

Xena, Gabrielle and their men continue on toward the hills.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. WEST MIDLANDS - DAY

The men look demoralized and beaten. A thick forest is

behind them. Two WARRIORS begin talking all at once while

Xena surveys the land. Gabrielle watches her in amazement.

WARRIOR 1

They've killed Suetonius.

WARRIOR 2

And that army -- it's more than

three times the size of ours!

WARRIOR 1

We'll be dead in less than a minute

if we face them again on the

battlefield.

XENA

Alright, now you listen up: yes,

they're greater in numbers, and yes

Suetonius is dead, but those things

don't matter. You wanna know why?

Because you are warriors of Rome --

the elite of elite. Your skill and

cunning on the battlefield is

legendary. Do you really wanna

besmirch a reputation like that by

running away just because you're

outnumbered? 'cause if so, then

you don't deserve to be called

Romans.

WARRIOR 1

(sanguine)

Okay, Xena, tell us what to do.

How are we gonna defeat these

bastards?

XENA

Leave that to me and my second-in

command.

Xena motions for Gabrielle to follow her. They walk a

considerable distance from the men.

GABRIELLE

What'd you figure out?

XENA

(pointing at dense forest)

Look.

Gabrielle looks.

XENA

If we stage the battle here...

GABRIELLE

Yleina can only attack us from one

direction.

XENA

Right. All of our men are highly

trained. If the men listen to me,

we can wipe the floor with Yleina.

(off Gabrielle's look)

What?

GABRIELLE

Xena, we're greatly outnumbered...

are you sure we can win?

XENA

Very.

They look at each other for a beat, a longing in their eyes.

XENA

Gabrielle, what I said on the boat

still stands.

GABRIELLE

I'm not leaving you.

Gabrielle heads back over to the men. A beat and Xena

follows her.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - DINING AREA - DAY

Claudius, Agrippina, and Nero sit around a grand table.

Claudius looks extremely troubled. Nero watches him, trying

his darnedest not to smile.

NERO

Father, you alright?

CLAUDIUS

I should've gone with Xena. I

should've gone with her to make

sure the job got done.

AGRIPPINA

It's good that you didn't. You're

needed here.

NERO

Mother's right.

Nero and Agrippina smile at each other. A beat, then:

AGRIPPINA

(to Claudius)

I had your favorite meal prepared.

Agrippina claps her hands for the servants to come. Three

slightly overweight women enter, carrying various trays of

food.

One sits down a tray in front of Claudius, and the other two

sit trays down in front of Nero and Agrippina.

CLAUDIUS' POV - A tray of stuffed mushrooms.

Claudius looks up at Agrippina, smiles, then digs in. He's

watched by Agrippina and Nero.

EXT. WEST MIDLANDS - DAY

ON XENA

She's watching Yleina's army approaching. The true warriors

are up front while the civilians (average men, women, and

children) stay behind in wagons with the supplies.

ON GABRIELLE

She has her short sword in her hand. When she sees the

civilians, she looks rueful.

Xena, however, is still resolved. She mounts her horse.

Gabrielle mounts hers.

YLEINA'S ARMY

Is steadily approaching... halfway there...

XENA

Now!

The Romans form the phalanx -- their shields above them to

create a protective ceiling against British spears. Xena and

Gabrielle stay in the bay with the rest of the calvary.

Wave after wave of spears keep coming, but they take not a

Roman's life.

The Brits are now only several feet from the Romans.

XENA

Now!

The phalanx formation is quickly made into a wedge, and a

hail of heavy javelins come down on the Britons, killing

about half of the ones advancing.

Xena smiles.

XENA

Auxiliary infantry, attack!

The auxiliary infantry move and a huge battle begins in the

middle of the two powerhouse forces.

ON YLEINA

She's watching the battle and is surprised to see the Romans

holding their own.

YLEINA

(to calvary)

Charge!

Yleina and the calvary move in. Xena swings her sword over

her head, then rides forward along with Gabrielle and their

men.

When the cavalries collide, the earth shakes. Well, not

really, but that's the feeling one gets.

XENA

Gets bombarded by several infantrymen. She uses her chakram

and sword to slice them open. Two cavalrymen charge her and

she throws her chakram at them, slitting their throats.

GABRIELLE

Does battle with another warrior on horseback. The warrior

tries to decapitate her. She bends backward, narrowly

escaping the blow.

The warrior brings the sword down on her. Gabrielle blocks

it with her own.

YLEINA

Cuts a swathe through the Roman infantrymen in an attempt to

get to Xena.

GABRIELLE

Still, on her back, struggles with her warrior. She lifts

one of her feet out of the stirs to kick the warrior in the

side.

THE WARRIOR

Falls off his horse. He tries to stab Gabrielle's horse in

its hind legs, but...

GABRIELLE

Brings her sword behind her to stab the warrior in the back.

She rides on.

XENA

Parries with a warrior on horseback. She disarms him, then

carves an "X" in his chest with her sword.

YLEINA

Takes one of her feet out of the stirs to kick an advancing

infantryman.

YLEINA'S POV - Xena, a couple feet away, taking out a warrior

on horseback.

YLEINA

Rides over to Xena, killing every enemy in sight until...

XENA AND YLEINA

Bring their blades against each other. They engage in an

epic sword fight.

GABRIELLE

Swings her sword in an arc that knocks her opponent of her

horse.

Every strike Yleina tries, Xena parries. She manages to get a

kick in on the warrior princess, but Xena quickly responds

with a backfisted punch.

The two warrior women keep going at it. A few beats and

their swords lock. They grab each other's sword-hand in an

attempt to overpower the other.

XENA

Bends back and does a double kick to Yleina's abdomen.

YLEINA

Flies off her horse to the rear area of the battle.

YLEINA'S POV - The bulk of the advancing Britons are now

dead, and chaos is mounting in the British rear guard over

the swift effort; the Roman cavalry rides in and attacks

from the sides, trapping the Britons against the fields of

dead, to the rear where the British are weakest: where their

families sit in their wagons, defenseless.

Gabrielle also sees what Yleina sees, and is extremely

troubled by the sight. While she watches, almost in a

trance, a warrior on horseback comes out of nowhere and

punches her in the face, knocking her off her horse.

The warrior attempts to trample Gabrielle with his horse, but

fails when Gabrielle takes her sword and throws it into his

chest. The warrior falls off his horse, dead.

GABRIELLE

Leaps up and draws her chobos at the same time. She clubs an

approaching foot soldier in the head a few times, knocking

him out.

YLEINA'S POV - Xena takes her original sword from Yleina's

horse and rides furiously toward her.

YLEINA

Looks around, sees an oncoming Roman on horseback. She leaps

in the air and kicks him off his horse, taking it for

herself. She rides off until she reaches the very rear, then

flips into one of the trees, running across them like an

amazon.

XENA

Flips into the same tree, giving chase.

GABRIELLE

Is a lean, mean fighting machine. She's as good with the

chobos as she is with her sais. Speaking of sais, she sees a

British warrior using them a few feet in front of her,

distracting her from her present battle.

FLASH: The warrior with sais beating Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE

Takes a kick to the head due to being distracted. She

quickly recovers, and sweeps the legs of the warrior who hit

her out from underneath him, then delivers a vicious kick of

her own to his temple. She gets up.

EXT. FOREST 3 - DAY - (CONTINUOUS)

YLEINA

Moves through the trees with amazing alacrity, a bit of fear

and disappointment in her eyes.

In the background:

XENA (O.S.)

ALALALALSHEEEYAH!

YLEINA

Looks behind her to see Xena galloping across the trees at

full speed, a wicked grin upon her face.

EXT. WEST MIDLANDS - DAY (CONTINUOUS)

Gabrielle swings her chobos at the warrior who beat and raped

her earlier, and he matches each of her swings with the sais.

First, he knocks one chobo out of Gabrielle's hand, then the

other one, followed by a swift kick to her midsection.

GABRIELLE

Stumbles backward.

THE WARRIOR

Charges.

GABRIELLE

Sees a sword lying on the ground. She picks it up and swings

it at the warrior with an unbelievable amount of force,

ripping his throat open like a pinanata.

THE WARRIOR

Hits the ground with a thud.

GABRIELLE

Takes her sais, looks at the fallen warrior's body pensively,

then rejoins the fighting.

EXT. FOREST 3 - DAY

Yleina is still running across the trees. She looks behinds

her, but there's no sign of Xena. She turns back around and

receives a jumping, spinning kick in the neck from Xena.

YLEINA

Falls to the ground. She lands on her face.

XENA

Flips to the ground, puts the pinch on her.

XENA

I've cut off the flow of blood to

your brain. You'll be dead in

thirty seconds.

(beat)

I want you to know something: I

deserved what you did to me. Maybe

even worse, and if you had just

came after me, then that'd be okay,

but you didn't.

(beat)

You chose to include Gabrielle in

your sick and twisted game and you

made me watch.

YLEINA

That's only because everyone knows

to hurt Gabrielle is to hurt Xena,

so in a way, this is really all

your fault. Your love is a curse.

A beat. Xena is starting to look more like her evil half.

XENA

I'm going to enjoy this.

YLEINA

I'm not afraid to die, Xena.

XENA

Then why'd you run?

YLEINA

What makes you think I was running?

Before Xena can respond:

GABRIELLE (O.S.)

Xena?!

Xena turns in the direction of Gabrielle's voice.

XENA

Guess we'll have to end this sooner

that I'd hoped.

Yleina looks grateful for that. Xena snaps Yleina's neck

with her foot. A few beats and Gabrielle shows up.

GABRIELLE

There you are.

XENA

Worried?

GABRIELLE

Of course not.

XENA

(looking at sais)

When you'd get those back?

GABRIELLE

I...

Gabrielle's eyes trail over to Yleina's body.

XENA

I... I had to.

GABRIELLE

No need to get defensive. If you

had to, you had to. I understand.

XENA

Let's get back to the battle.

They start walking.

GABRIELLE

The battle's over. I came to tell

you.

EXT. FOREST 3 - DAY

Xena and Gabrielle enter. They see that the Romans have

killed not just the warriors, but the civilians too (men,

women, and children).

They're now stealing their enemies' goods. Gabrielle looks

disgusted. Xena's outraged.

XENA

(to men)

What are you doing?!

WARRIOR 1

(smiling)

Celebrating our victory.

XENA

Not like this, not while you're

under my command. Put it back, all

of you.

WARRIOR 1

(draws his sword)

Make us.

The other Romans follow suit. There's about eight-thousand

Romans. They look worn and they're all injured.

Gabrielle steps in front of a concerned Xena, full of

confidence.

GABRIELLE

I don't think you wanna do this.

This is Xena -- the woman who

single-handedly took out the

Persian army, not to mention most

of Olympus.

A beat as the Romans take in Gabrielle's words. They sheathe

their swords.

WARRIOR 1

Sorry, Xena, we let our greed get

the better of us.

Xena looks at Gabrielle, smiles.

XENA

Forget about it. Let's get back to

Rome.

All of the Romans are in agreement.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - MEETING HALL - DAY

Xena and Gabrielle enter to see Nero wearing a laurel wreath

and black robes. He looks morose.

XENA

Nero, I need to speak to your

father immediately.

Nero says nothing. He just keeps up his morose look.

XENA

What's going on?

NERO

My father... he's dead.

XENA

Who killed him?

Nero looks taken aback.

NERO

Uh, no one. We were having dinner

and shortly afterward, he was gone.

XENA

Someone could've poisoned his food.

Again, Nero's surprised at Xena's declaration.

NERO

I'd doubt it. All of Rome loves

Claudius. My mother's been

grieving for days.

Xena looks like she's just figured out something. Gabrielle

notices.

NERO

Will you and Gabrielle be able to

stay for the funeral?

GABRIELLE

No, we can't. We have to get back

to Greece.

Xena looks at Gabrielle, surprised. Nero looks at Xena, as

though he's double checking Gabrielle's answer. Xena's face

becomes blank.

XENA

Yeah, what she said. Do give

Agrippina our regards.

NERO

Of course.

Xena and Gabrielle turn to exit when:

NERO

Xena, what happened to Yleina? My

mother will want to know.

XENA

(without turning around)

She's dead.

And she and Gabrielle keep on walking.

INT. BOAT - ROOM - DAY

Xena and Gabrielle enter.

GABRIELLE

What was going on back there?

They sit on the bed.

XENA

I think we got played, not only by

Yleina, but Callia and Nero as

well.

GABRIELLE

Why? What happened?

XENA

Yleina was waiting for us when we

arrived at the West Midlands and

some of the things that Yleina said

while we were fighting. It made me

believe that our battle in

Britannia was just one part in a

big plan. Yleina's job was to kill

me and regain custody of Britannia

-

GABRIELLE

And Callia and Nero's job was to

take over Rome. We have to do

something.

XENA

We will, but first I wanna find Eve

and keep her with us. I don't like

her being out there alone if she's

unwilling to defend herself,

especially after what happened to

us.

This stings Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE

Xena, I have something to tell you.

XENA

What?

GABRIELLE

During our last battle in

Britannia, I saw the man who...

who...

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's for support, and

surprisingly, Gabrielle doesn't pull away.

XENA

It's alright, I know.

GABRIELLE

When I saw him, not only did I want

to kill him, I made up my mind that

I was going to kill him. I --

Xena hugs Gabrielle.

XENA

You have nothing to be ashamed of,

Gabrielle, nothing.

GABRIELLE

Xena, you don't understand. I

didn't just kill someone, I

murdered someone.

XENA

I understand Gabrielle. Better

than you think.

INT. CAESAR'S PALACE - BEDROOM - NIGHT

We see two people going at it under the covers. A beat, and

they come up for air. It's Agrippina and Nero.

AGRIPPINA

So Yleina's dead?

NERO

Yeah. I'd reckon it was Xena who

did her in.

Nero turns to see Agrippina looking sad.

NERO

And I think Xena and Gabrielle are

onto us.

Agrippina sits upright, concerned.

NERO

They couldn't wait to get out of

here once I told them of Claudius'

death. And Xena -- she even

figured out how we killed him.

AGRIPPINA

Yeah, she's always been extremely

clever.

NERO

I have some good news, though.

AGRIPPINA

Yeah?

NERO

Suetonius Paulinius is dead. Our

spies tell me it was Yleina who

killed him with a spear.

AGRIPPINA

(smiling)

He was the worst master I've ever

had.

They look up at the ceiling as we...

FADE OUT.

END


End file.
